stargate_expandedfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Daedalus
Daedalus is the first of the next generation battlecruisers built by the Tau'ri. It was rushed into service in early 2005 to assist the Pegasus Expedition currently under siege by Wraith forces. From that point forward, the Daedalus served as the defacto "Flagship" of the Pegasus Fleet, supporting the Atlantis and the Tau'ri efforts in the Pegasus Galaxy. For the rest of the year, the Daedalus supported various AR-team missions, while also making regular 18-days trips to Earth and back. Deep Space Carrier refit The Daedalus underwent a major refit in 2011, which added tertiary upper hangar, which significantly enhanced its carrying capacity. This new "Deep Space Carrier" subclass represents a long-range tactical carrier variant of the Tau'ri. While technically possible to be implemented on all 304-class battlecruisers, the sole example of this type remains only the USS Daedalus. In early 2019 Celestis expedition took interest in this modification, and ordered a case-study of a combination of the Flight III and DSC modification. Timeline 2005 For most of the year, the Daedalus supported various AR-team missions, while also making regular 18-days trips to Earth and back. 2006 In early 2006, after the Destruction of the Prometheus. The Daedalus was diverted to the Tegalus, where it discovered no signs of life. Later this year, The Daedalus and the Orion engaged the two hive ships heading to earth in the massive void between two galaxies. Battle witch left Daedalus seriously crippled for almost 5 months. 2007 In early 2007, the Daedalus destroys the Stargate connecting the Pegasus galaxy to the Milky Ways Ori supergate, severing the connection. In mid-2007, the Daedalus is sent on a mission to Destroy the Asuran-occupied Atlantis. After the Asusurans are destroyed, The Daedalus reluctantly stands down its attack run. In late 2007, the Daedalus successfully (with the help of ZPM) deflects the Lantean Star coronal mass ejection. 2008 In early 2008, the Daedalus teams up with the Apollo, in order to participate in what is now known as Tau'ri-Asuran war. Mid 2008, the Daedalus saves the LtCol John Sheppard and Ronon from Michale's hybrids. A few weeks later, the Daedalus is kidnaped by the Wraith "Todd" in his efforts to destroy the Attero device. 2009 In early 2009, the Daedalus is sent to investigate the so-called "Super-Hive". It is the first casualty of the campaign now know as the Battle of the Super-hive. Having its hyperdrive controls completely destroyed. The ship takes weeks to return to the Atlantis, and so its unable to assist the Homeworld Command any further. In mid-2009, the Daedalus flies behind Atlantis, after it is finally allowed to return to the Pegasus Galaxy. After the Daedalus provides much needed medical assistance, it is sent home again by the Rhicard Woolsey, arriving in monthly intervals, according to the new schedule. In late 2009, the Daedalus alongside the Hammond protects the now ZPM-less Atlantis against the scout forces of Queen Death. Following the battle, the damaged Daedalus is loaded with the critically injured from the battle, and sent back to Earth, leaving only its F-302 wings along, to help in the upcoming battles. A few weeks ago, the Daedalus is too far away to be recalled and is therefore absent from Second Battle of Atlantis 2010 The early 2010s are relatively uneventful for the Daedalus. Once again, she serves as the only ship assigned to the Pegasus Galaxy, where she mainly plays the role of a supply barge, shuttling supplies between Earth and Atlantis. Once the Indian science vessel Asoka is launched, the Daedalus is called back to Earth to undergo a major mid-life refit. Following the IOAs decision to pause the 304-shipbuilding program, and the political pressure from the Chinese government for the salvage of the Sun Tzu, it is decided that the unfinished 304-class battlecruiser USS Challenger will be dismantled, in order to refit the USS Daedalus and repair the Sun Tzu. Thanks to this enormous year-long refit, the Daedalus misses a huge chunk of the Tauri-Lucian Alliance war. a fact that made Colonel Caldwell extremely unhappy. 2011 In the mid-2011, after several setbacks, the Daedalus is finally launched, with its first being the salvage of the Chinese battlecruiser Sun Tzu. During this 5-month long salvage mission, Colonel Caldwell was promoted and reassigned to Atlantis. The command of the Daedalus was handed over to Colonel Pat Mayers. 2012 In accordance with the Tau'ri-Wraith peace treaty, the Daedalus mostly patrolled the demilitarized border. 2013 In 2013, the Daedalus assisted in the construction of many of the new bases, spread through the Pegasus Galaxy. Between the most prominent one being the Athos Air Force Station, and the Joint Base Sateda. 2014+ In 2014, the Daedalus was, for the last time, relieved as the Flagship of the Pegasus fleet. Under the nex Homeworld Command reformation, the Daedalus now falls under the 2nd Fleet, 1st Tactical Wing, with the flagship being the EUS Austerlitz. Following the Tau'ri-Wraith peace treaty, the Pegasus galaxy entered an era of relative peace for the first time in several thousand years. During these years, the Daedalus mainly focused on supply runs, between Earth-Atlantis-Pegasus bases, utilizing its superior cargo capacity. Excluding several skirmishes with non-Allied Wraiths, the following years were largely uneventful. The first calls for new, faster, smaller, cheaper class of ships can be traced here. To a time where once mighty battlecruiser are now reduced to little more than glorified patrol crafts. Category:Ships